The Advanced Imaging Program (Program 5) is a highly integrated and collaborative program. Given the crucial impact of imaging in cancer diagnosis and treatment, the Program plays a key role in research at the UCCRC. It consists of 24 members from two Departments, with $5,766,868 in peer-reviewed funding, $2,210,919 of which is from NCI. Of 229 peer-reviewed publications during the current project period, 65 (28%) were intraprogrammatic collaborations, and 34 (15%) represented interprogrammatic collaborations. Imaging is used in virtually every cancer patient, in many animal models of cancer, and in a large number of in vitro cancer-related experiments. Thus, imaging research is fundamental to advanced cancer research. The Advanced Imaging Program is focused on enhancing the collaboration among imaging scientists involved in cancer research at the University of Chicago. Recent advances in image analysis methods, as well as in computer processing speeds, have led to, and facilitated, an expanded interest in research in quantitative image analysis. Image analysis investigations now underway within the UCCRC include work with x-ray, ultrasound, magnetic resonance, and radionuclide images, and molecular and physiological modeling. Imaging system research within the UCCRC continues to expand with the establishment of more animal imaging facilities for both basic imaging developments and for use in cancer research that uses animal models. The overall objective of the UCCRC Advanced Imaging Program is to integrate and focus the work of investigators with established research programs, to investigate new methods for the production and analysis of images for prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer, and to translate developed methods from the laboratory to the clinical arena. The research objectives are to: [unreadable] Investigate new methods for computerized image analysis to help in the early diagnosis of cancer; [unreadable] Investigate new methods of image reconstruction for use in CT (computed tomography), SPECT (single photon emission computed tomography), and PET imaging; [unreadable] Develop new methods of image acquisition such as MRIS (magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy) and EPR (electron paramagnetic resonance imaging); [unreadable] Identify imaging methods for oncology practice and for the evaluation of response to target-based cancer drugs;and [unreadable] Investigate methods for the evaluation of imaging systems, especially as they apply to computeraided diagnosis and new imaging instrumentation.